Dark eco
With its ability to warp and mutate, Dark Eco is considered the most dangerous kind of Eco. Large amounts resemble a thick black ooze with a purple sheen; smaller amounts, as dropped by enemies in Jak II and Jak 3, are seen as shifting purple spheres. During Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Dark Eco was only seen in containers, deep underground pools, or in Precursor Silos. In Jak 3, Dark Eco was also shown in crystal form, in vents at the Monk Temple and in the Ruined Stadium. Daxter's famous transformation into an ottsel was caused by falling into a pool of Dark Eco on Misty Island during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Information The reason this type of Eco is so deadly is that even the Precursors themselves could not control it. This is shown in many ways during the series of Jak and Daxter. In TPL this is mentioned once during a conversation between Gol and Maia and Samos about how they could not control Dark Eco, as Samos begins to say that, "Even the precur-" before he is interrupted. After long-term exposure and injection with Dark Eco in Baron Praxis's experiments, Jak is able to absorb small amounts of Dark Eco and use it to transform into Dark Jak. During this transformation, Jak's appearance changes significantly, his strength drastically increases, and he is able to use Dark Eco in a variety of offensive attacks. Despite this affinity for Dark Eco, falling into a pool of it will still result in instant death during any of the games. In Jak 3, it is said that the Dark Makers were Precursors that had been warped by exposure to Dark Eco. The highly destructive power and ability to hit multiple targets of the Peace Maker may derive from Dark Eco. In Jak X, Dark Eco is accumulated by doing damage to opponents or by using offensive weapons; a full gauge boosts the destructive capabilities of both Yellow and Red Eco weapons in Jak X. The Sage of Dark Eco is Gol, though his sister Maia also appears to have a great deal of knowledge. They were both warped and driven insane by their long exposure to Dark Eco. In TLF it is revealed that there is another Dark Sage, Tym (The Castaway). He once made experiments with Dark Eco and created a Dark Warrior Program for the Aeropans. It is possible that Dark Eco could be tied to the precursors and the universe further than its destructive properties. As we see in TPL, Daxter fell into the pool of Eco and was transformed into an ottsel, possibly even into a precursor. (It is unknown if all ottsels are precursors). All forms of eco contain the essence, or code, of the Precursors, as stated in Jak 3. In The Lost Frontier, it is revealed that the Aeropans have been conducting similar experiments as Baron Praxis', although they were more successful, as they made many Dark Eco Warriors by slowly infecting the Aeropans with Dark Eco, all except for those who went with Captain Phoenix. Either they were the ones who created the Dark Warrior Program in the first place and shared the Dark Eco injector technology with Haven City or they dealt with Haven City to get the technology in the hopes of succeeding where they failed. The Precursor Legacy Dark Eco is found in pools, barrels and crystals in this game, contact with the pools is fatal, the barrels expode on contact and the crystals a short time after contact. Gol and Maia's exposure to Dark Eco turned both of them into Dark Eco Sages . Locations The eco is found at Misty Island, the Precursor City, Spider Cave, and the Citadel in the form of crystals and pools, barrels are found in numerous other areas. Jak 2 Dark Eco is now a major part of the game following the creation of Dark Jak. While the pools are still deadly if picked up, in gaseous form it allows the use of Dark Jak. It is possibly the Peace Maker's ammo. It also seems to be the primary power source for Haven city. Metal Heads grow their eggs in it and use it in their weapons, it can be found dropped by enemies and in crates. Jak 3 Dark Eco has the same use as in the last game, but it also come in vents and can be used to interact with Dark Maker artifacts. Jak X Uses In Jak X, Dark Eco is gain by both giving and taking damage, when the meter is filled so is your health and all weapons are enhanced to more powerful or useful ones. Locations Dark Eco can be achieved on every event which allows weapons to be enhanced until the car crashes or the event ends. The Lost Frontier In The Lost Frontier Dark Eco is used to upgrade Jak's secondary Eco powers. Because the Dark Eco is too unstable,as Keira states at the begining of the game, Jak will be hurt, or possibly killed, if he trys to turn into Dark Jak. Daxter also uses it to turn into "Dark Daxter" Green Eco vs. Dark Eco It would appear that Green Eco has a limited ability to repair the effects of Dark Eco, as it has been used in the first and third games to combat Dark Eco infections - the first in the Precursor Basin during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and the second in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3. It is unknown why Green Eco is able to cure infected plants or destroy Dark Eco experiments, and yet not reverse what was done to Jak during the Dark Warrior Program. It may be because Green Eco has a natural connection to nature and to plants. Praxis also states during the introduction scene to Jak II that he has pumped a good quantity into Jak, which might explain it. However, also during TPL; Gol and Maia fire Green Eco Beams into the Dark Eco Silo. This created strange Dark Eco creatures not seen before. This could conclude that Green Eco and Dark Eco are tied just as much as they are opposite. Ottsel In The Lost Frontier Daxter once again comes into contact with Dark Eco, however, instead of killing him as usual he gains Dark powers just like Jak did. It's unknown if this is because he's an Ottsel/Precursor or because he turned into an Ottsel in the first place by falling into Dark Eco. See Also * Dark Eco Sage * Dark Jak * Dark Daxter Category:Precursor Artifacts